


Finish Line

by Serenityreview



Series: I don't want your future (I don't need your past) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Communication, Dialogue Heavy, Iris dies, M/M, My response to the season 3 finale, Non-Linear Narrative, Not A Fix-It, One Shot, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Self-cest, Speed Force, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: Barry and Savitar talk it out inside the Speed Force.





	Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of working through my emotions towards the finale. 
> 
> Please read all of the tags first.

Barry awoke under a shower of pink petals. He felt the weight of someone’s head on his shoulder. The air was muggy as he drew in a deep breath, jostling the person leaning on him, who made a noise of protest the sudden movement. Barry didn’t know where he was but he was sitting under a Japanese cherry tree. He had always wanted to go to Japan and attend a flower viewing party. There was just something so beautiful about watching thousands of flower petals falling to the ground covering everything in a soft pink blanket.

The person leaning on him pulled away and placed his head on Barry’s lap instead. That’s when the speedster finally looked down and saw his own face, half-burnt, looking up at him. Savitar. That was when Barry finally remembered stepping into the Speed Force after – after? Barry cannot remember. He frowned.

“Stop thinking so loud.” The other man complained as he closed his eyes. 

“Weren’t you erased from existence?” Barry asked.

“Yes, that hurt you know.” Came the reply.

“So why are you here?” Barry asked as he ran his fingers through Savitar’s hair.

“This is the Speed Force, a place outside of space and time, and I am a speedster.” Savitar answered, “This is where I belong. This is where all speedsters will return to.”

Barry nodded absent-mindedly as he returned his attention to the falling flowers. He fingers were tangled in the other’s hair.

“You killed her.”

“You broke the loop.”

“You killed her!” Barry’s fingers tighten in the Savitar’s hair.

“It was me or her.”

“I would’ve chosen her.” Barry’s fingers loosen.

“Of course you would’ve.” Savitar groused, “She’s the love of your life.”

“But not yours.” Barry stated.

“I thought we’ve already established this.” Savitar said, “I don’t love her.” 

-

The air was cool the night Iris died. Barry remembered that much. 

“You lose Barry.” Savitar hissed before rushing away to seize his godhood. 

The Speed Force Bazooka failed. They failed. Iris was dead, stabbed through the heart. She didn’t even have enough time to say goodbye. Joe must be devastated, Barry thought distantly as he carried Iris’s body over to his foster father. 

Joe clung on to his daughter’s body while Barry watched. The love of his life was dead and he felt nothing.

-

“Dude, where did you go?” Cisco asked as he walked into S.T.A.R. Labs, “And what’s with that get up?"

Barry looked down at his clothes. Savitar must have changed him while he was unconscious. Barry shrugged, “I had a heart-to-heart with Savitar.”

“For real?” 

“Yeah, not that it helped. He’s still adamant about killing Iris.”

“Bummer.” 

-

Cisco altered the Speed Force Bazooka so that it would free Jay when Savitar tried to use it. Barry was glad. It was one less thing for him to feel guilty about. Savitar was furious and Barry was numb.

“I won’t.” Barry declared softly while looking at his foe.

“You won’t what?” Savitar hissed.

“I won’t create you.” Barry said, “And I won’t become you.”

Savitar sneered, “Like the hell you won’t.”

“I won’t.” Barry repeated, louder this time. 

Then the paradox caught up to them and took Savitar away. Barry tried to ignore the other man’s pained screams as he faded from existence. 

It was finally over.

-

It wasn’t over. Nothing was ever that simple in Barry’s life. The Speed Force prison was left empty. The Speed Force became unbalanced and was discharging energy all over the city. Barry knew what he had to do and began to say his goodbyes. 

“Barry that’s your mother.” Joe said in confused awe as a portal opened up near them. 

“That’s the Speed Force.” Barry smiled.

“Barry, my beautiful boy.” The Speed Force called out to him, “It’s time to rest.” 

“Barry, no!” Joe cried, “I already lost one child today! Don’t make me loose you too.”

“I’m sorry Joe.” Barry said, “But I have to go.”

“Wally and Jay said it was like Hell in there!” Cisco protested.

“Barry isn’t going to Hell.” The Speed Force corrected, “But like all runners must eventually, he’s reached his finish line. His race is over.”

“I’m sorry everyone.” Barry said as he reached for his mother’s hand and walked into the Speed Force.

-

“Had a nice nap?” Savitar asked once Barry opened his eyes. They’ve switched positions somehow. Barry’s head was now lying on Savitar’s lap. They were buried under a thick layer of cherry blossoms.

“Couldn’t you have chosen something less clichéd?” Savitar complained as he brushed flower petals off of his shoulders. 

Barry shrugged, “It’s nice.”

“Is it?”

“If you don’t like it then why don’t you just leave?”

“And go where? I’m stuck here with you.”

Barry remained silent. Savitar sighed and said, “Love and hate, they’re so close. It’s easy to mistake one for the other.”

“I don’t hate you.” Barry said.

“You don’t?” Savitar was surprised.

“No.” Barry said firmly, “I will never let the pain, the darkness determine who I am.” 

“How noble of you.” Savitar sneered and asked, “Why didn’t you get back together with her? Did you think that would make me spare her?”

“That was part of it.” Barry admitted, “But I also feel guilty for rushing things with her. For asking her out of fear.”

Savitar made a disgusted face, “I forgot how much of a romantic sap you are. I bet you felt even guiltier after what I told you about the original timeline right?” 

Barry didn’t deny it.

“God, you are so pathetic.” 

“I kept thinking that if I could do that in the original timeline then I could do it in any timeline. In fact I’ve already done it in my timeline.”

“I don’t remember cheating on her.” Savitar said, “Unless you meant sleeping with Thawne during Flashpoint while you pined after her.” 

“I still can't believe I did that.”

Savitar shrugged, “You did and you would do it again given a chance.”

Barry blushed.

“You are cute when you blush.” Savitar said and brushed his fingers against Barry’s cheek. 

Barry blushed harder.

“Why did you kiss me?” Barry asked.

“Because I wanted to.” Savitar answered, “Because you are beautiful.”

“Isn’t that kind of narcissistic?” 

Savitar answered him with a kiss. The flowers continued to fall. They didn't know if this was the happiness they sought, but they were grateful for it.

The End. 


End file.
